Sandy Says Cuddle Time
by Earth Star
Summary: Lately at the weekly meetings, Sandy and Jack began to fear the Guardians are sinking back into their old habits. Thus Sandy decides he needs to do something about it.


Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any of these characters and I do not want to make a profit from writing this.

Author's Note: So, this was the result of a challenge dare my friends Icka, Ladydouji, Ladynero and I did. We all decided that at meetings, Sandy demands the Guardians have more proper cuddle time as a family and we each had to write a take on it. This was my result.

**Sandy Says Cuddle Time**

Sandy was becoming concerned. Over the last few centuries, he, Tooth, North and Bunny would become so engrossed in protecting the children and providing them memories of childhood that they would go months without even seeing each other.

The last couple of years before Jack joined their ranks, Sandy had to admit he was worried that the only time that all four of them would gather would be at emergency meetings.

However, they all agreed to change this once Jack joined. They needed to not only stay in touch with children as Jack had taught them, but with each other as well. They were a family and therefore they should act more like one. At least once every couple of weeks everyone would meet at North's to spend time together.

It all worked like clockwork and it was marvelous in Sandy's opinion. The group would meet and do something different each week. It would range of Jack suggesting they play a game or even discussing how everyone's past week went.

It had been fine, but for the last month, Sandy was sensing they were starting to slip back into their old habits. Tooth seemed more and more distracted by keeping track what teeth were coming in during their meetings. Bunny started to act similarly as he started to design eggs for the next Easter.

North started suggesting they cut the meetings short because he needed the extra time to plan for Christmas that was only two months away.

The last sign that set the alarm bells off in Sandy's head was catching a glimpse of Jack's look once the meeting ended. Both Sandy and Jack had a tendency to linger after the weekly meeting was completed.

Sandy caught Jack sitting at the window and staring out into the night sky. He glanced and attempted to give a forced smile, but Sandy saw it in his eyes. He was starting to feel left out.

Jack was the spirit of winter, but was also the Guardian with the most free time on his hands. With everyone busy with their own tasks it wasn't hard to predict that Jack would feel left out.

He had confronted Jack about this fear, but the boy simply gave a shrug.

"It's no big deal, Sandy," he had said. "Your jobs are much busier than mine. Things will probably calm down in a month or so."

Sandy wasn't as certain. It didn't take long for old habits to sneak back into play and Sandy rather nip this in the bud now before it was too late. He would not risk Jack feeling alone again nor let their family time fall apart. So, he began to take matters in his own hands.

0808080808080808080808080

It hadn't taken long for Sandy to put his plan in action, especially once he got the yetis , elves and even some of Tooth's fairies to help with the plan. A few hours before the meeting, Sandy slipped into the workshop and went into the meeting room.

Very silently, except for a giggle from an elf or two, they gathered blankets and pillows and spread them out on the floor. Sandy wasn't satisfied until every inch of the hard wood floor was covered by a bright coloured pillow or blanket.

Once Sandy could no longer even see the floor, he gave an approving thumbs up and sat in the center of the floor to wait. With no surprise to Sandy, Jack was the first to appear.

"Hey Sandy, North's coming he just had to-" Jack lost this train of thought as his toes tapped the pillows. "Huh? What's all this?"

Sandy gave a sly grin and patted for Jack to sit next to him. Jack looked around, clearly curious, but then asked "Why do I have a feeling this is a master plan in action?"

Sandy kept his grin as they heard North coming with Tooth and Bunny not too far behind.

"Bunny, why need to bring paint brushes with you?" North asked as the opened the door. "Can't you paint at home?"

"I need to get my ideas down while they're in my head, mate!" Bunny replied with a scowl. "And you're one to talk, don't try hiding those toy plans from me."

"Guys," Tooth said. "Can't we just-"

They all went quiet as they took in the sight of the room. "Did you do some redecorating, North?" Bunny asked.

"No," North asked and looked to Jack.

"Don't look at me," Jack said with a grinned and pointed. "It's all Sandy's doing."

"Sandy?" Tooth asked. "What is all of this?"

Sandy rose to his feet and pointed to the images above his head. "First he created a smily face, but it turned to a frown."

"You are worried about something," North deduced.

He nodded and then created an image of each of the guardians, but suddenly Bunny, Tooth and North walked away from the image leaving Sandy and Jack all by themselves.

Bunny scratched his head. "Afraid I don't get it, mate."

Jack blinked and blushed slightly. "Oh," he coughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Um...Sandy and I have been concern lately on how you guys been ending the meetings early."

Bunny scoffed. "That's all? We've haven't done it that much." Bunny went silent as Sandy folded his arms over his chest and looked annoyed. Bunny looked to Tooth and North. "Have we?"

"How many exactly?" said Tooth, but it sounded like she knew the answer.

Sandy held up both hands showing they've been doing it ten times now.

North ran his hand through his beard. "That is a lot," he nodded and clapped his hands. "All right, we shall make sure to not end early-"

Sandy shook his head.

"It's not just that is it," said Bunny as he took a seat on the floor.

Sandy sighed and showed images of Sandy and Jack attempting to talk, but North, Tooth and Bunny were busy doing other things.

Tooth sheepishly wrapped her arms around herself. "We have been bringing too much of our work here haven't we?"

North nodded thoughtfully. "I think we are getting message, Sandy," he folded his arms over his chest. "We are not spending time like we said we would and you are wanting us to fix."

Sandy nodded relieved his message got across.

"Okay," Jack said, with his smile more brightened than before. "But what's with the pillow fort?"

Sandy grinned as he sat back down and pointed to the group.

"Us?" North asked. "You want us to do something with the pillows." He stroked his beard. "Perhaps to make it up to you and Jack?"

Sandy nodded.

"And what would that be?" Tooth asked.

Sandy smiled slyly and produced another sand image. This one had all the guardians asleep and tucked beneath the blankets next to each other. The others stared confused, but Sandy saw Bunny was the first to clue in as his ears went back.

"Y-you want us to cuddle together and sleep?"

Sandy nodded.

"Ah, no, thank you, mate," Bunny said firmly. "I'll bring ya and Jack chocolate to make up for it." He pointed his paint brush at Sandy. "But if ya think we're goin' to sleep here like a bunch of kids forget-"

Sandy chose then to throw a ball of sand into Bunny's face and watched gleefully as Bunny fell onto the pillows asleep. Ah, he knew Bunny would be the first to resist. He then looked to his next two victims.

North was chuckling until he realized Sandy's gaze was upon him and Tooth. "Now Sandy," North said as he back up to the door. "There is no need to resort-"

Sandy threw more balls and within seconds Tooth and North fell. He used his sand to moved them to more comfortable pillows while Jack rolled over with laughter.

"Oh man, this is priceless!"

Sandy grinned in approval as he tucked Bunny into a blanket and turned his gaze at Jack. The boy laughed, but then stopped as he saw Sandy give him the same look he had just given the others.

"No, wait, Sandy!" Jack said as he took to the air. "Please! I got to get a camera!"

Sandy stopped him from leaving but catching his foot with a sand whip.

"Aw come on!" Jack protested as Sandy yanked him back down. "Just a quick photo, is all-"

Sandy blew the dream sand into this face and watched contently as Jack yawned. He seemed to decide to give up as he lay back and let Sandy tuck him in. "Fine," Jack muttered. "But let me wake up first, okay To take pictures." He buried his face into the pillow.

Sandy smiled as he patted Jack's head. "Thanks, Sandy," he muttered as sleep took over. "I owe you."

Sandy shook his head as he heard Jack snore. There was nothing Jack owed at all. They were a family and all Sandy ensue was that they didn't forget. He then lay back on his pillow and shut his eyes to join in. He made a mental note to insist the others they ended all future meetings like this.


End file.
